


Kissed to silence

by Sharky456



Series: Purgatory community college [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Nicole Haught, Cheating, F/F, Omega Waverly Earp, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp meet in a tiny coffee shop just outside of campus. Their beginning.This is an A/B/O thing, Nicole has a dick.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Purgatory community college [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539022
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	Kissed to silence

**Author's Note:**

> After the positive comments on my first fic and the encouragement to write how these two begun, i thought i'd give it a try. I didn't plan on writing another one for these two but i tried as a thank you to everyone who took time to read and comment and leave kudos on "Break up with him". Do let me know if this sucks

Nicole walks into the coffee shop at about 7am. Its early, especially for the last free Monday before classes start, but she has to sort a few things out and she’d rather do it while the tiny coffee shop was unaffected by the morning rush as most college students were still asleep. Studying criminology was something she enjoyed and she enjoyed it best when she was able to get ahead of the lectures. So she buys her coffee, picks a quiet table at the back, wears her headphones and gets to work.

Nicole feels interrupted about 2 hours into her work. She looks up and looks around but can’t pinpoint anything that could’ve nudged her out of concentration. Then the door opens and she almost gasps. The prettiest woman walks in, long legs in blue high waist skinny jeans, a dark red top and white sneakers. The late September breeze tells the Alpha that the pretty brunette is an Omega.

Waverly is on the phone with her boyfriend. She’s been with him since her first year, his second. He was okay, your average Alpha. He has been droning about the starting football season, for the last 45 minutes now and utterly ignoring her concerns about her starting second year in ancient languages. Leaving Waverly to just hum distractedly into her phone as she made a mental check list of the lectures she would cover to get ahead of her classes. She got in line to order and managed to get off the phone before she ordered. Almond milk latte in hand she finally looks around for a table. The tiny shop is almost packed to capacity but she spots an empty seat across from a redhead who seems friendly enough and decides to chance asking for it.

The woman’s eyes are already on her as she walks over and she momentarily forgets her words. Something about the redheaded Alpha makes her pause and take notice. An order call from one of the baristas snaps her out of it and she smiles at the seated woman.

*Can I sit here? *

The Alpha nods and opens her mouth.

*Yes! * Almost too loud, she tugs the overhead headphones down around her neck. *Yeah, you can have the seat. * at a normal volume.

*Thank you. I'm Waverly by the way. * The Omega introduces herself.

*Nicole. * The Alpha replies.

And then the brunette sits across from the redhead and they both get to work. A couple of hours later and the Alpha stands up and starts packing up her things. Waverly notices how tall Nicole is and for a moment she admires the way she looks in her black jeans and soft grey t-shirt.

*It was nice meeting you Waverly. * The tall woman smiles.

*You too, Nicole. * The brunette smiles up at the Alpha.

Nicole waves a small semi-awkward goodbye as she leaves.

Waverly catches her scent as she walks past towards the door. Her Omega stirring up in interest at the vanilla scent, something that didn’t happen when she met Champ for the first time. Interesting, she thinks, stores the moment for later processing and gets back to her work.

And everyday for the rest of the week the two seem to be on an unspoken agreement to keep meeting at the same tiny coffee shop, at the same corner table for two at the back of the shop. What bothers both is their lack of interaction.

On Sunday, a day before classes start, before she gets up to leave Nicole decides to actually talk to the beautiful Omega. She closes her laptop lid and focuses on Waverly.

*Hey Waverly? * She asks to get the Omega’s attention.

*Yeah? * the brunette responds as the clicking of computer keys halts and she looks up at Nicole.

*Uh, you’ve been a great accidental study buddy. * She smiles and gets a cute surprised little laugh from Waverly. *And I was wondering if you’d want to keep meeting to study, like when classes start? And if I can have your number?*

Waverly looks at the blushing Alpha while she avoids eye contact and fidgets with her phone case. She smiles at the unexpectedly endearing sight, something tells her Nicole is not like most Alphas.

*That sounds great Nicole. My friends all prefer to study alone and my boyfriend, well, he doesn’t like to study at all.* She laughs. *So I'd love a study buddy. *

Nicole’s smile falls a tiny bit at the mention of a boyfriend, but she shoves her Alpha’s disappointment aside and pushes her unlocked phone to Waverly.

They end up texting each other a lot and seeing each other almost everyday. Even staying at their little table for longer, waiting for the other to finish to get another cup of coffee and relax together.

At the beginning of the third week they catch each other in the wild on campus. Nicole walking back to her dorm, returning from having lunch at the student center, and Waverly walking to her best friend Chrissy’s dorm, having just finished with classes for the day. It’s raining and Waverly is in a hurry to get out of it, Nicole is not. But they crash into each other anyway.

The Omega yelps and the Alpha chuckles as she grabs her to steady her.

*Not a fan of the rain? * she asks.

The brunette looks up at the familiar voice.

*I like it when I’m warm and dry indoors. * She grumbles up at Nicole.

The redhead smiles as she takes off her brown leather jacket and holds it out to Waverly. Who tries to refuse it at first.

*Your teeth are chattering, take it. * Nicole insists as she tugs it around the shorter woman.

*You can keep it, if you’re walking far.* She offers.

*No, Nicole, you’ll get soaked. * Waverly moves to take the jacket off her but two warm hands cover her cold ones.

*I'm going back to my dorm anyway. * the taller girl shrugs. * You can give it back to me tonight, on our study session. *

*Thank you. * Is all the blushing Omega can say as she watches the Alpha’s dark green t-shirt turn black from the rain.

Nicole smiles at her and she blushes harder. They linger for a long moment before they part ways. Waverly wears a dreamy smile the whole walk to her friend’s dorm. Nicole the same way back to hers.

Chrissy questions Waverly and gets gushing responses to all her questions. Chrissy’s conclusion in summary is that the Omega should dump Champ and climb Nicole like a tree. The Omega disagrees adamantly.

*She likes you, Waverly. Its crystal clear. And you’ve been talking about her since you met her. At least maybe try it out. * Chrissy insists with a vague gesture at the end of her hands pressed together.

Waverly gives the Beta a look that says she doesn’t know what she’s trying to suggest.

*You know I never liked Champ. I like him even less since you told me you caught him cheating. But you took him back anyway. All I am saying is that maybe you deserve a chance to experience other people too. You were never like this about Champ. *

Waverly shakes her head in denial but the gears are turning in her head.

*Okay, well, I have to go get some dinner and then prepare for my study session with Nicole. I am not about to revenge cheat on my boyfriend. * she hugs her friend and then walks out before she gets a reply.

She notices she hasn’t taken off the borrowed jacket since Nicole wrapped her up in it. Maybe Chrissy has the right idea. She knows her boyfriend is still cheating, she notices the names flashing on his phone screen when they’re together. She isn’t that invested in him, and neither is her Omega, she isn’t really bothered if he gets attention from other women. But maybe she deserves more attention herself. Attention she wants from the redheaded Alpha.

-Can we meet in your dorm? The A block is closer than the coffee shop and it’s still raining. - she texts Nicole before she can second guess herself.

Nicole texts back a minute later with an agreement along with her dorm and room number.

They’re both nervous. The Alpha goes over her single room like hurricane, cleaning up every surface and making sure her black jeans, white t-shirt and black boots are looking nice together. Similarly Waverly takes a shower to get rid of the rain water and finds her best casual clothes, a pair of high waist cargo pants and a black crop top, she throws on Nicole’s jacket and grabs her things and a cardigan before heading out towards the Alpha Dorm. Omega’s room with Beta’s and Alpha’s have single rooms in a separate dorm to avoid conflict and issues.

The Alpha’s jacket around her covers her scent well and none of the people milling around outside their room’s even look at her for longer than a passing glance.

When Nicole opens her door to let her in, Waverly has been hyping herself up so much that she just walks in, shuts the door and pulls the tall Alpha into a kiss. Nicole doesn’t respond and when the Omega pulls back she thinks she might have broken her. But then the tall redhead leans down and kisses her like her whole existence depends on it. And Nicole feels like it does.

The boyfriend, a thought that makes the taller woman pull back. Waverly was a popular Omega, everyone knew her and by extension her boyfriend.

*What about him? * She asks hesitantly.

*He’s been cheating. And I want you. * Waverly answers simply.

And for right now it’s good enough for the Alpha. Perfectly good enough as she kisses the shorter woman again.

Waverly realizes, after the most amazing make out of her life thus far, that the Alpha will not move further than kissing without her consent. Nicole keeps her hands on her waist, her back, the back of her neck. She explores, but only the safe areas. And Waverly is not used to not being pawed at by Alphas she is kissing. She pulls back and looks up into Nicole’s blown pupils, the tall Alpha wants her, the Omega knows, but she is trying hard to remain respectful, not cross any invisible lines. So she takes initiative and cups Nicole through her jeans.

*Touch me, Nicole. * Is all she has to ask for and two hot hands land one on her ass the other wraps around her middle.

Nicole tugs at her own jacket on the brunette and then letting Waverly get rid of it herself. The Alpha’s hands land on the bare skin between her pants and top and Waverly gasps, her own hands going under the redhead’s t shirt.

Waverly can feel how hard Nicole is against her stomach and her own need multiplies. She lifts Nicole shirt and the taller woman quickly takes it off before her lips fall to Waverly’s neck. The Omega breathes out harshly before taking off her own top. They peel each other’s clothes off completely, unable to contain their lust any longer and they fall into bed.

Nicole is large, larger than Champ by quite a bit and enough to be intimidating, but she is careful and she prepares Waverly so well. The Omega orgasms twice just from the Alpha’s fingers, then two more from her mouth. Oral is not something that Waverly can say she got often, most Alpha’s refuse to give it to their partners. But Nicole seems to enjoy giving it almost as much as she enjoys receiving it. And when the Alpha finally slips inside her, Waverly thinks she might be in heaven.

The Alpha thrusts slowly but deeply between the Omega’s thighs. Waverly’s moans are loud, Nicole was worried at first that she was overstimulated, but no, Waverly is just loud. The Omega’s hands are on either side of the Alpha’s neck, her thighs around her waist, knees pulled up and ankles locked over Nicole’s ass. Nicole keeps a hand on her breast, teasing her nipple while her other just holds her waist, her own pants coming out harshly next to Waverly’s ear. The Omega is just so tight, so smooth and so, so beautiful beneath her.

Waverly is surprised by how tender and soft Nicole is, how thoughtful. The whole night is about Waverly, taking her higher and higher and then bringing her crashing down in the best, toe curling way possible. And though the Alpha is a dominant lover, she isn’t selfish. The exact opposite of her times with Champ.

They fall asleep still entangled in each other, Nicole still inside Waverly. The Omega asleep on the Alpha’s chest.

Waverly wakes up first, on top of the Alpha still. She watches her for a moment before she quietly and slowly gets off her and the bed, and starts dressing herself.

They don't talk for two days, but they can’t stay away from each other. Their study sessions continue as normal but they end with them on top of each other in Nicole’s room.

*Break up with him. * Nicole almost pleads.

Waverly just kisses her.

*I’ll see you tomorrow. *

And Nicole accepts it.


End file.
